Z2 Episode 1- Project X Arrives
Dragon Ball Z2 Episode 1- Project X Arrives! 'Prologue-' Dr. Gero, one of the most talented scientists the world ever knew, wasted his vast knowledge for the soul purpose of killing Son Goku. In a attempt to do so, he constructed a series of androids, whihc quickly overwhelmed the Z-Fighter's. Unfortanately for him, his own creation would be Gero's downfall. But it's no as if soomeone didn't know he had died, besides our heroes. Deep in the far reaches of outer space was another mad scientist, named Dr. Jonat, who was great friends woth Dr. Gero. They had made contact years ago, so Jonat knew of his where abouts, 24/7. This man discovered Gero died, and plotted revenge, in an entire other galaxy. Using all of his resources, Jonat built a bio-warrior, code named Project X. It had a unique ability to absorb other's powers, rendering an opponent useless to battle. Jonat knew that X would give him the edge he needed. Once complete, Project X was sent in a transport ship, made up of nothing but a small lab for X to repair, and keep itself in top condition for the long journey which awaited. Many years passed by, and X had just now come within range of Earth. Dr. Jonat had died of natural causes, but, even without a master, X knew what it was manufactured to do; kill Son Goku.... 'Story-' Part 1 It was a bright and sunny day on Earth. The birds flew by, singing their songs of freedom, while the peaceful humans went about their daily business back on the ground. All the quietness was shattered by explosions, high above the clouds. Goku and his student, Uub, were training at the Lookout. 'Goku: '''Come on Uub, why you moving so slow? ''Goku dodged a flurry of punches sent by Uub, who pushed Goku higher up into the air. 'Goku: '''Come On! I could give you a free shot and you still wouldn't... ''While Goku taunted Uub, he let his guard down, letting Uub land a lucky kick to Goku's face. He crashed down onto the lookout's concrete tiles, creating giant cracks. 'Goku: '''Oww! ''Goku rubbed his face, which throbbed in pain. Uub landed next to him. 'Uub: '''Sorry Goku, but you kept on making me angry. Part of unlockng my latent power, right? ''Goku stood up, and laughed. 'Goku: '''Yeah! ''All of a sudden Dende, and Mr. Popo ran to the two, looking somewhat concerned. '' '''Goku: '''Whats up guys! '''Dende: '''Goku, theres some sort of space ship coming. We just saw it go by. ''Uub and Goku looked at each other, then turned back around to face Dende and Mr. Popo. 'Goku: '''Alright, we'll go check it out. Come on Uub! ''Goku gestured to Uub, and the two flew off into the distance. 'Mr. Popo: '''I hope they'll be ok. What if it's another... well, you know. '''Dende: '''I sure wouldn't like that either, Mr. Popo. Part 2 ''The ship landed out in a field of tall grasses, far below the Lookout, and where no locals could see it. ''Goku and ''Uub dropped down in front of the transport. 'Uub: '''I wonder what it is. '''Goku: '''Well, it looks like we're about to find out. ''A ramp opened from the ship, and hit the ground. Smoke ran out of it, along with a figure. It had the appearance of some sort of gooy ,silver substance, and had glowing red eyes. Project X scanned both fighters, reading that one of their power levels was in the millions, while the other remained somewhre in the thousands. 'Project X: '''Data shows that there is a 99% chance in which this is Son Goku. I have no furthur information on the second fighter. '''Goku: '''Alright, spill it; how do you know who I am? And why are you here? '''Project X: '''My creator, Dr. Jonat, was a colleage of Dr. Gero's in another galaxy, not to far from this one. He had contact with the doctor, but soon lost connection after his androids were completed. Dr. Jonat suspected you, Son Goku, killed him. In order to have revenge, he contructed a bio-warrior, such as I, and sent me on a journey to destroy you. That is my only objective. '''Goku: '''Hey! I didn't kill Gero! His own android did.... well, at least thats what my friends told me. '''Project X: '''Enough talk; it's time to die. ''Goku stepped back, but Uub flew over to hill a few feet away. He cupped his hands together, and a blue energy shere appeared. 'Uub: '''Kameeee.....hameeeee ''Goku turned around. 'Goku: '''Don't do it Uub! I haven't taught you how to fully control your ki! '''Uub: '''Haaaaaaa! ''A surge of bright, blue energy bursted from Uub's hands, flowing quickly towards Goku. Goku jumped out of the way, and the blast proceaded on to launch Project X right into it's own space ship. 'Uub: '*pant* *pant* 'Goku: '''Hey! I think you did it! ''Goku stuck out a thumbs up for Uub. 'Uub: '''Thanks, Goku. ''All of a sudden, Project X came out from under the ground behind Uub in an explosion of dirt and rock. The bio-warrior then jumped onto Uub, and it's form changed into a sherical shape around Uub. A few seconds later, X got off. Uub fell to the ground, unconscious. 'Goku: '''No! What did you do to Uub! '''Project X: '''I toke away his ability to use the Kamehameha Technique. ''A look of fear came across Goku's face. 'Goku: '''Thats.... Thats impossible! ''A blinding, golden light shined from Goku's body, as he charged his ki. Goku's hair began to stick up, and become more rigid. It also gained a golden-like color. Eventually, Goku screamed, and even more effects appeared on his body. In a flash of energy, which expanded from Goku's body, he had now transformed into a super saiyan! 'Project X: '''My power reader suggests that this transformation has increased you strength, thus overpowering my own capabilities. It must be eliminated. ''Project X ran towards Goku, but the saiyan fired a kamehameha in retaliation. Unexpectedly, X's form changed like a liquid, opening up so the blast could pass through harmlessly. It continued on to jump on Goku, and do what it had originally done to Uub. Once done, Project X left. Part 3 Goku and Uub woke up in a comforting house, next to a fireplace, with blankets over their shoulders. 'Goku: '''Where.... are we? '''Uub: '''I'm... not sure. ''A moment later, someone walked in with two cups of hot chocolate, and handed them to Goku and Uub. They looked up to see who the women was; Bulma. 'Goku: '''Bulma! How.. how did you find us! '''Bulma: '''Well, I saw a LOT of explosions off to the east of West City, and came to check it out. '''Goku: '''But Bulma! You could have been killed! '''Bulma: '''Oh, stop worrying, Goku. I can take care of myself. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. '''Goku: '''Well, it's nice to see you too again, Bulma. So wheres Vegeta? He around here. '''Bulma: '''Yeah, Vegeta's out training in the gravity room. That man never changes. ''Goku sipped his hot chocolate. Uub sat there quietly, and this caught Bulma's attention. 'Bulma: '''So, could you tell me about your student. ''Goku had completely forgot, and spit out his hot chocolate. 'Goku: '''Thats right! I'm so sorry Uub. Ok, Bulma. This is Uub. We've been training at the Lookout for a long time now, and he's really come far. ''Uub stood up and bowed. 'Uub: '''It's nice to meet you, Bulma. ''All three of them walked outside to the gravity room. Goku and Uub explained what had happened to Bulma. 'Bulma: '''Gosh! I can't believe Dr. Gero had allies all the way in other galaxies! And you said he sent some sort of robot to destroy you? '''Goku: '''Yep! '''Bulma: '''Weird. '''Uub: '''I'm still worried about something, guys. X supposedly did something to me, and Goku. And we don't know what. '''Goku: '''Actually, X told me he toke away your ability to use the kamehameha wave. '''Uub: '''WHAT! ''Goku knocked on the gravity room door. It opened, and inside they could see a room with a red hue. Vegeta walked out, sweating. 'Vegeta: '''What do you... ''Vegeta cut himself off when he saw Goku standing there with Bulma and Uub. 'Vegeta: '''What? What are you doing here Kakorot! '''Goku: '''Well, you see this robot came, did something, knocked us unconscious, Bulma brought the two of us here, and we got hot chocolate! ''Vegeta seemed a bit confused but didn't care. 'Vegeta: '''Since you're here Kakorot, lets fight! I think it's time we had a rematch, and I won't let you slip out of our battle this time! '''Goku: '''Ok, Vegeta! I'll fight you any time. ''The saiyans walked over to the house's back yard, and got in positions. A moment later did Vegeta charge, not wasting any time. Goku dodged his punches, and flew over to a hill, where he began a barrage of ki blasts. Vegeta came out of the explosion and uppercutted Goku. '' '''Vegeta: '''Whats wrong, Kakorot?! Am I too strong for you now! '''Goku: '''I'm just getting started! '''Vegeta: '''Lets end this! ''Vegeta powered up to Super saiyan, and Goku began to do the same. Goku's hair kept switching between gold, and black. For some odd reason though, no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. 'Vegeta: '''What are you waiting for! Do it already! '''Goku: '''I.... I can't! It just won't work! '''Vegeta: '''Huh!? Well!.... well, try super saiyan 2! ''Goku attemped transforming into a super saiyan two, at Vegeta's request, but it was still useless. Not even super saiyan 3 worked. 'Vegeta: '''How.. how is this possible! '''Goku: '''I guess thats what X toke away from me. '''Vegeta: '''Wait! what are you talking about. ''Bulma toke the next five minutes to explain everything to Vegeta, exactly as Goku and Uub had said. 'Vegeta: '''I can't believe this! I'm going to find this Project X and turn it into scrap metal! '''Goku: '''Hold on! I mean, we shouldn't recklessly go destroy this thing. Instead, lets capture it, and have X give my ability to go super saiyan back. '''Vegeta: '''Fine, but only so when our fight comes to pass, you ''might ''stand a chance. '''Goku: '''What ever you say, Vegeta. ''Goku, Vegeta, and Uub flew off into the distance, looking far and wide for X.... (FINISHED!) Category:Fan Fiction